


Let's Start Over

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Columbus - Freeform, F/M, Finally, M/M, Moving, a muti chapter fic, and ronnie isnt as much of an ass in real life as he is in this fic, but bob is actually a pretty cool dude, but this fic might be good, im excited, its a miracle, ronnie radke and bob bryar are mean, that tag was long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler didn't choose to move. He was perfectly happy in Baltimore. But no, he had to move to freaking Columbus, Ohio. But hey, maybe something good can work.</p><p>((title under construction))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"But Mom, I don't want to leave Baltimore," I whined.

"Tyler, we are leaving right now, so get yourself into the damn car," my mom growled out.

I huffed and made a big dramatic show of saying goodbye. I even sang that song about the stairs and learning to play guitar and doing doing homework on them. I think it's called, like, House That Built Me or something like that. It was definitely by Miranda Lambert, though. Don't question why I was singing country music.

I got in the car and watched my childhood go by. The swing set where I broke my arm for the first time, the monkey bars where I fractured my rib, the climbing wall where I twisted my ankle, the basketball court where I got a concussion, places like that.

Because I was reminiscing over the past, I didn't realize that we had made it to the airport already. I walked in and my flight was already being called. I took my seat next to my mom and some random dude in a Mayday Parade shirt.

"So Mom," I started, "have you been to Columbus before?"

"Well, no, not exactly-" she began as I cut her off.

"Aha! So this place could be, like, super sketchy?"

"What do I have to do to keep you from complaining?"

"Don't make me play basketball!" I had never loved basketball. It was a fun sport and all, but it just wasn't for me, ya know?

"Tyler, if you continue complaining, I will force you to play basketball and you can't continue playing ukelele, keyboard, piano, keytar, and whatever other instruments you play."

"Mom! You wouldn't do that, right?" I asked worriedly. She wouldn't do that, right? Right?!

"If you keep complaining, I will," she growled. Ugh. She was so rude to me. It's not like I forced her to move or anything. I didn't even want to move! My complaining was not my fault. Not at all. God, Mom, I just wanted to stay in Baltimore with Jack and them. Not move to freaking Columbus, Ohio, where I would probably make no friends. None. I was an awkward, skinny teenager, who writes deep slam poetry. What do you expect? I'm deep and I have an inability to make friends.

"Fine, Mom, I won't talk to you for the rest of the trip." I glared slightly and put in my headphones as I fell asleep.

*~*

"Tyler, wake up, we're about to land," my mother whispered into my ear excitedly.

"God, Mom, you're like a little kid on Christmas or something. We only landed at afreaking airport," I huffed.

"Oh, hush," she said, still smiling excitedly. 

We got off the plane and grabbed our bags from the baggage claim. Mom had already called a taxi ahead of time, so we were all ready to go to our new house. Hurrah. I was so excited. And by excited, I mean I was dreading every moment of this. I wanted to go back to Baltimore, if you hadn't noticed.

*~*

We were finally out our new house. I put my stuff in my new room and looked around. It was a grey room with a black bedspread and a bunch of pillows. It was pretty large and there was definitely big enough to fit my instruments in, which was all I hoped for. Hell if I was going to play my instruments downstairs. My music was an undercover YouTube thing. Definitely not for family. 

I was just beginning to unpack when my mom burst into my room. She shoved the stuff out of my arms and continued by pushing me down the stairs and out the door. "Make friends!" she yelled at me.

I felt my jaw drop. Did she seriously just push me out of the door with noting but the instruction to make friends? She did, didn't she? Wow,thanks Mom. Way to force your son out the door and into a place he didn't know. I could get killed or kidnapped or something. And then I got hit by a ball. "Or I could get hit by a baseball," were my last thoughts as I passed out.

"Oh shit, oh shit, Mark, what did you do, I think you killed him, Mark, oh my god, you killed a poor, innocent human being who did nothing to you, why did you do that Mark?" were the first words I heard as I came to.

"Josh, calm down, he's fine, see his waking up. Oi, boy I hit, are you okay?" another kid said. He must be Mark.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bit of a headache there," I replied, rubbing the back of my head slightly.

"Oh my god, you're okay, Mark didnt kill you, Mark, you didnt kill the cute boy- I mean- what, sorry man, even though it was Mark who hit you with a baseball, still I'm so-" the boy, Josh, I presumed, rambled on.

"I'm fine. I've been hit in the head before and I have a hard head. I am fine," I said, cutting him off.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well, I'm Joshua Dun and this is Mark Eshleman. I'm called Josh, though. Don't really know why I introduced myself as Joshua, but there's no turning back time now. Well, unless I was a Time Lord. Then I could turn back time. That'd be so cool, man, like whoa…" Josh trailed off, lost in thoughts of being a Time Lord. "Anyways, what's your name?" he asked, finally remembering me.

"Tyler Joseph. I just moved here," I said, realizing too late that they already knew he was new. "Well, you already knew that, kinda, I guess?"

"Yeah, we figured that out after I hit you with a baseball. I don't even know why we were playing with a baseball. Josh throws like a girl and I have horrible aim. You took that ball well though," Mark said. "Anyways, you seem cool. Can we get your number?"

"Yeah, sure. Give me a special ringtone though." I quickly gave them my number and we headed our seperate ways. I guess my mom shoving me out the door kind of helped me out. I'm still angry though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will get better :))


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by the loud beeping of an annoying alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and groaned. Today was my first day of school. How freaking great. I just loved school so much. Not. It was hell on earth. Hopefully this new school would be better. I hoped. A lot.

I pulled on the first clothes I could find that didn't smell and went downstairs. Somehow, I was already late, so I grabbed an apple and ran out the door, yelling bye to my mom.

I miraculously managed to get to school ten minutes early, so I had no issues with getting my schedule, my locker number and combination, and a map of the school. The only issue was I couldnt get my locker to open after trying a million times. I kicked my locker and groaned, leaning against it. I could tell today was going to be a long day.

"Yo, yo, yo, wassup, Tyler?" Josh yelled across the hallway as he ran towards me.

"Nothin' much. Can't get my locker open, unfortunately," I replied with another kick to my locker.

" Oh, you got the shitty locker. But never fear, King Josh is here!" He did some complicated knock/punch/kick thing that somehow opened.I knew I would never remember that special combination. It looked way too confusing for me to remember. "And that's how you open a locker!"

"What even was that?" I questioned.

"Ah, don't worry, King Josh will always be here to open your locker for you," he said, smiling.

His smile immediately dropped, though, when he saw two kids walking towards us.

"Hey fag, finally found a friend? Wow, gay boy, it's a miracle!" the blonde one called out.

"Shut up, Bob," he mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Oh, your new friend doesn't you're a faggot, huh?" the other kid said, laughing.

"Shut up, Ronnie," he yelled. Both Bob and Ronnie laughed at the distress that was evident on Josh's face. Josh looked at me with tears forming in his eyes and ran before I could say anything to him.

"You guys are both such assholes, ya know that? I honestly couldn't care less whether Josh is gay or not. He's Josh; he's an overgrown puppy, not some object you can make fun of just because he's gay. Leave," I said, glaring at both of them. They both got a very shocked look on their faces. They obviously didn't expect a shy, skinny, short kid to stand up to them.

They also weren't very happy with what I said either. Bob shoved me up against a locker, making sure my head banged back into them. "You watch yourself, or I won't hesitate to fucking kill you, alright freak?" he spat into my face. He shoved me again and walked off.

I just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

After Bob and Ronnie, walked away, I sunk down to the floor with my head in between my knees. I knew I should look for Josh and make sure he was alright, but I couldn't help him if I, myself, wasn't alright. I wasn't one for face-to-face confrontation. I wasn't even one for online confrontation. I could barely give someone a compliment without freaking out. But no, I had to stand up for some kid who I barely knew. Freaking great. 

I buried my head in y hands. I probably made everyone hate me. Josh probably wasn't actually gay, it was just a rumor. And he probably ran because I got defensive over him.He probably thought I was some freak. Hell, he probably figured out that I was gay! He probably hates-

"Fuck, Tyler, come on, buddy, breathe, breathe for me, c'mon Tyler, fucking breathe. In through your mouth, out through your nose," Josh whispered as he wrapped his strong arms around me. I hadn't even realized I wasn't breathing. I was too deep in my self-pity. I let out a sob and clung to Josh's shirt as tears poured down my face.

"J-josh, I'm s-sorry. I'm j-just screwed up a-and I'm sorry f-for that and you p-probably hate me for this and I'm just so sorry," I stuttered out.

"No! Tyler Joseph, you are not a screw-up, okay? I only met you yesterday, but you are one of my best friends. Not that I have many of those, but that's okay. Tyler, you are pretty fucking sick with your ukulele skills," he said, almost angrily.

I just burst out laughing. "Did you just…call a ukulele…sick?" I somehow managed to get out between laughs.

"Yeah! Ukuleles are punk rock, bro," Josh said defensively.

"Yeah,"I said. "Super punk rock." 

*~*

I was still giggling as we walked into first period. Josh just shook his head and steered me to the back of the classroom, muttering under his breath.

"What are you saying, Joshy washy?" I asked, giggling.

"One. Are you drunk? Two. Are you high? Three. Emo dweeb," he said, shaking his head.

"Maybe, maybe, and HEY! That's rude. You shouldn't be so rude to your only friend." I pouted.

"Bro. What about Mark?" Josh asked.

"Fuck you, Joshua," Mark piped up from next to us.

"HEY! All my friends are ganging up on me. Brendon, do you love me?" Josh asked while pouting.

"Lmao, nah bitch," he snorted out.

Josh just continued to pout and the rest of us were laughing hysterically at Josh. That was, until the teacher introduced me to the class.

"Um, Mr. Joseph?" she asked with a pseudo-smile. "Could you come to the front, please.

I looked at Josh with wide eyes, but neither of us could come up with an excuse to get out of it. I walked up to the front, pulling on the bottom of my shirt. I nodded at the teacher and stood there, staring at my shoes.

"Introduce yourself, please," she commanded.

"Uh, h-hi, I'm Tyler, Tyler Joseph. I just moved here from Baltimore and yeah. So bye." I half waved at the classroom and scurried back to my seat, sinking as low as possible in it. God, could I be any more embarrassing? 

"Thank you, Tyler," the teacher said and began handing out her syllabus, allowing us to talk freely.

"Could you be any more awkward?" Brendon asked.

I fake glared and crossed my arms. "Yes, yes I could have been. I could've not said anything at all and sat there like a lump, but no, I actually spoke.

"It was adorable," Josh said. Was it just me or did it just get really hot in here?

"I'm not adorable," I said. "I'm electro-indie."

"What? I'm just…wow, Tyler, wow," Mark said, shaking his head.

"I've heard of people calling themselves punk rock, not adorable, but never electro-indie, not adorable," Brendon said as he laughed with gusto.

"Shut up, I'm electro-indie," I said with a glare. "Like, check my flow."

"Bro. What are you doing with your life?" Josh asked.

"Honestly? I don't even know," I laughed. "I mean, what exactly is life? What is its literal definition?"

"Yep, definitely high," Mark confirmed. 

I stuck my tongue out and that was how first period went. Today has been an interesting day and I haven't even made it to lunch yet.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally lunch and I was starving, but slightly nauseous. Lunch ought to be interesting. There were already two people who didn't like me, so their friends wouldn't like me, and I had to meet Josh's friends. What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? What if-

"Tyler, buddy," Josh said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I jumped and turned towards him.

"Sorry, Josh, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was saying that you're going to love my friends and my friends are going to love. We are a very queer bunch. Except for Mikey and Sammy. They're straight and dating each other. Sammy's a girl, by the way," Josh added in because I must've looked confused.

I nodded and continued walking, getting more nervous by the second. I knew Josh said they would like me, but I still had my doubts. They could hate me, it's definitely a chance. It's honestly more probable than them liking me.

We got to our table way to quickly. One second we were in the hallway, the next we're here. I slouched low on the bench of the lunch table, almost falling off, much to my embarrassment. Luckily, only Josh, Brendon, and Mark were there to see it. Josh's other friends came a couple of seconds later.

"I hate math. I hate it. I have a deep and passionate hatred for math. It is a burning hatred," one of the guys said as he sat down heavily. "Josh can you tutor me? Oh, and who's that?"

"One. I know. Two. Hell no. Three. Tyler Joseph, meet William Beckett. William Beckett, meet Tyler Joseph. And you are fucking amazing at math, you asshole," Josh said.

"One. Sup Tyler. Two. I know, I should tutor you." William laughed at Josh's indignant expression and began eating his lunch.

"So now you've met the asshole of my friends and here comes his boyfriend," Josh said, grinning mischieviously.

"Josh! Shut up!" William whisper-yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey Joshie, who's the new kid next to you?" this new entity asked.

"Gabe, my man, this is Tyler Joseph, the coolest kid south of fourteenth street."

"Ah. He's cute. Too bad I have my own man to look after," Gabe said, winking at William, which caused William to blush like a little girl.

"Keep it straight, guys, keep it straight," a new person said. Sammy maybe? Didn't Josh say there was only one girl who sat at the table?

"No, Sam, how about you keep it gay," Gabe said, sticking his tongue out like a child at her.

"I'm surrounded by idiot gay boys. Literally, that's it. No girls and only one straight guy. I can't exactly 'keep it gay,' dumbass," she said, poking his side.

"And plus, I'm hot, didn't you know that?" a new kid said as he walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi Sammy."

She blushed and grabbed his hands that were around her waist. "H-hi Mikey."

"Ooh, look at Sam blushing," said yet another new person.

"Oh, go suck Frank's dick," she said, blushing more.

"Already did that today," he said, doubling over in laughter.

"Yo, Gee, where's Peterick, Brendon, and Frank? Do they have this lunch period or no?" asked Josh.

"Peterick and Brendon don't, but Frank is working on some guitar thing with his band," the guy said.

"Awh, I wanted Frank and Peterick to meet Tyler. Well, Gerard, you can still meet him. Tyler, meet Gerard. Gerard, meet Tyler."

"Hey Tyler. I'm the coolest one here," the now named Gerard said with a flick of his hair.

"No, that's obvi me," Josh said, fluffing his unicorn hair.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Joshy-woshy."

"Fuck off, Geekins."

"Asshole."

"No, I am not a hole in the ass."

"You sure?"

"100 percent."

"As much as I am absolutely awed by your second grade comebacks, the bell just rang and you both need to get to get to class," Sam cut in, stopping their bickering.

"Oh yeah. Probably shouldn't skip class on the first day of school. My reputation is already pretty bad," Gerard said with a snort. Everybody began packing up and I followed suit, finishing my apple and grabbing my bag from next to my feet.

*~*

Classes went about the same as my first class, only I was a bit less hyper. I ended up meeting Pete and Patrick who, I learned, everyone refers to as Peterick because they're always together. I was pretty confident that none of Josh's friends hated me (yet). In all honesty, today was one of my best days, even with the rocky start with Bob and Ronnie.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a migraine and the feeling like I was falling. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to get the vivid images of me falling through the sky. For some reason, my nightmares were back and worse than ever. I hadn't had a nightmare since I became friends with Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack back in Baltimore.

I decided not to worry about my nightmare and concentrate on getting through the day with my migraine. I grabbed an excedrin and grabbed a coffee at Dunkin Donuts, hoping that would help a bit.

I walked into school slowly, keeping an eye out for Josh and his friends. I spotted them and walked over, almost falling over in the process. I sat down and looked around at everybody.

"Josh, you have a blurry face today. So I'm going to call you Blurryface. That cool with you? it's cool with me too," I mumbled, not really sure what I was saying.

"Um, Tyler, buddy, you all right? You look a bit pale and nothing you say is making sense," Josh said worriedly.

"I've got a migraine inside my head and my pain will range from up, down, and sideways," I said, letting my face fall onto the table.

The bell rang extremely loudly in my head. "Josh, I can't see straight."

"Let's try to get through first period and then I'll take you to the nurse, mmkay?" he asked, supporting me as I stumbled through the hallways into math class. Luckily, we had a sub, so I could hopefully sleep a little bit. 

The teacher, Mr. Silver, began checking attendance. When he called my name, I slightly groaned and raised my hand.

"You could at least look like you want to be here," Mr. Silver said sarcastically.

"My head hurts and I can't see straight, so no, I don't even remotely want to be here," I complained to him.

He laughed and began handing out busy work for us to do. Of course, it was a brand new section and our teacher hadn't even begun to explain it. Mr. Silver also didn't know how to do it, so I slept through the rest of class.

*~*

Josh shook me awake at the end of the period and my head felt even worse. I couldn't see anything and almost couldn't breathe, the pain was so unbearable. Josh helped me to the nurse. And by 'helped,' I mean practically carried me to the nurse's office because I almost passed out. 

The nurse took one look at me and immediately knew what was wrong. She handed me a bottle of Coke and Excedrin. I took them and downed the coke in one gulp as I laid down on with my head on Josh's shoulder. He and the nurse were speaking, but the pain in my head was so intense that I didn't even try to listen. I felt like I was on a violent island filled of tidal waves and suicidal, crazed lions that were trying to eat me, blood running down their chins. 

I was shaken out of my day-mare as Josh picked me up bridal style. He took me out to his car and placed me in the passenger seat, buckling me in. I guess the nurse had told him to take me home. He got into the driver's side and started the car, turning off the radio. I leaned my head against the window and tried to take my mind off of the pain.

Even with Josh taking his time on his ride, we still got to my house in two minutes. He carried me up to my bedroom and laid me down. As he walked out, I grabbed his arm and tugged lightly.

"Stay with me?" I croaked.

"Yeah, sure Tyler," he said, lying down next to me. I curled into him and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire math scene was what happened to me when I had a migraine in class one time. So true story there. But this entire chapter was just tøp reference after tøp reference. im such tøp trash bYe
> 
> Stay alive |-/


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, my head still hurting a little bit from yesterday. I didn't remember anything that happened after I went to the nurse. I was in a zombie-like state where I was awake but had no idea what was occuring around me. I also don't remember half of what I said or how I got home. I decided just to go with it and get up to get ready for school.

I went to get up when a pair of arms tightened around my waist. Wait, arms? I turned my head slightly and saw a shirtless Josh with his arms wrapped around me, trying to snuggle into my back.

He looked adorable and calm when he slept. Wait, what?! I couldn't think Josh Dun was cute! I wasn't gay! Right? I mean, I have checked out guys before. And I've thought of kissing them. And I had a celebrity crush on Johnny Depp. And Kurt Cobain and Billie Joe Armstrong are hot. Oh. Maybe I was a little gay. But I still can't be having these thoughts about Josh. I'm pretty sure he's very straight. If I had feelings for him, that would totally ruin our friendship. And I definitely didn't want that. He's turned into one of my best friends and I couldn't bear to lose that friendship due to my dumb feelings.

Josh began to wake up and I laid my head back down and pretended to be asleep. I felt the bed shift as he got up.

"Tyler, buddy we have to get up for school," he whispered as he gently shook my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over. "How's your head?"

"Hurts," I mumbled and stumbled out of the bed and right into Josh's arms. He steady me as my knees buckled again.

"Whoa, are you sure you can go to school today?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'm just tired and not steady yet. Once it's a bit later I'll be better," I said.

I walked over to my drawers to grab some clothes to wear. I grabbed what I needed and went to the bathroom to shower and change there.

I came out about 15 minutes later and Josh still hadn't changed-oh. He had no clothes to change into. 

"Um, Josh, do you need to go back to your house?" I questioned, biting my lip lightly.

"Yeah. But it's on the way, so I can drive to my house and then go to school. You down with that?"

"Yeah. Can we get Starbucks first?"

"You are so white, oh my god, Tyler."

"Oh, you know you want Starbucks too."

"…True."

We finally got our Starbucks and Josh was changed. We managed to get to school a couple of minutes early, so we were just chilling with Frank, Gerard, Pete and Patrick when Bob and Ronnie came up to us.

"Josh Dun," he exclaimed.

"Radke," Josh growled out.

"Oh, don't be so rude. I just wanted to congratulate you on already fucking little Tyler here. I mean, I knew you were a slut but I didn't know you wanted to get into somebody's that quickly," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't- we didn't- what the hell?" Josh yelled.

"Was Tyler a good fuck? He seems so…innocent. I'd love to have him in bed," Ronnie said with a snort. 

"Shut the fuck up, Radke," Josh growled, standing up.

"Oh come on. Tyler, was Josh a good fuck?" he asked, turning his attention to me.

" I didn't- we never hooked up?" I whispered.

"You sound a bit confused, babe. I guess he wasn't that great, huh? I would be so much better," he said with a smirk.

"Get the hell away from us, Radke," the short, emo one, Frank, I think, growled, pushing Ronnie in the chest.

"Shut the fuck up, fag."

"You just said you wanted to fuck a guy. Check yourself," the other emo one, Pete, said with a snort.

"Oh little Tyler here doesn't count. He's basically a little girl."

"Get the fuck outta here before I break your fucking face," Josh growled, a frightening look in his eyes.

"Fine fag." Radke walked away as Bob flipped us off from beside him. It took both Pete and Frank to hold him back from running after Bob and Ronnie. Even then, Josh almost managed to escape from them.

"Get the fuck off me, I'm fine," Josh frowled, finally shaking Pete and Frank off. "God, why does Radke have to be such an asshole. I fucking hate- Tyler? Hey, Tyler, buddy, are you okay?"

I had begun to shake in fear. What Ronnie had said was finally catching up with me and it was bringing back really bad memories. I turned and clung to Josh with all the force I had in my small body. Josh comforted me, rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

Patrick got me some water and Gerard placed his hand on my shoulder, offering the comfort of his touch. Pete ruffled my hair and held my hand while Frank sat there holding Gerard's hand, offering support through Gee.

We looked like a messed up family, but I knew I had found a family here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh go me! a really long wait for a really crappy chapter! im so sorry about that. i will try to get out another better chapter sometime this week. again really sorry for such a bad chapter  
> (-:


End file.
